ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Miclas
'''Miclas '''is a capsule monster who first appeared in Ultra Seven. He is the second capsule monster used. Ultra Seven History The second of the three Capsule Monsters used by Ultra Seven, Miclas was an imitation of a giant life form from planet Buffalo. Miclas made his debut appearance fighting against the Pitt Seijin bioweapon, Eleking. The two monsters fought each other fiercely as the Ultra Garrison tried to make it to the scene and while Dan tried to retrieve his Ultra Eye (which had been stolen from the Pitt Aliens) but after a lengthy battle, Eleking gained the advantage by electrocuting him with his tail, weakening Miclas. Dan then called Miclas back into his capsule for his safety. Miclas was used once again to fight the monster Gandar as Dan had lost the Ultra Eye in the snow created by Gandar. Miclas fought valiantly against Gandar but the fierce weather conditions and Gandar's Ice Breath was too much to handle and became paralyzed after a combination of both that and his time running out. Once Gandar was killed off by Ultra Seven, Miclas was called back into his capsule. Since then, Miclas would be greatly remembered by his master as a heroic monster. Height and Weight Miclas is 40 meters talls 20,000 tons. Heisei Ultra Seven This Monster reappeared in the series Heisei Ultra Seven. Only appearing once, Kazamori sent Windam and Miclas to take care of the monster Zabangi. Despite the odds in their favor however, Zabangi was too much for the two Capsule Monsters to handle and Miclas tragically died of his injuries, having his horns be torn out by Zabangi in the process. Ultraman Mebius This Monster reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Miclas is created as a "Maquette Monster," a new generation term for the Capsule Monsters. However, Miclas was incredibly clumsy, which prevented him from doing anything that seemed threatening, especially when the outer space threat known as Kelbeam attacked Japan. However after some movitational words were spoken to him by his master, Konomi of Team GUYS, Miclas gained enough courage to toughen up and fight back against Kelbeam, but ultimately it was Ultraman Mebius that destroyed Kelbeam in the end. Since then, Miclas was classified by both GUYS and METEOR (GUYS's superior) as a failure for it's weakness and thus Windam was created as a replacement, but Miclas would be used again by GUYS whenever there was a monster attack and if neither GUYS nor Mebius were their to help. Miclas would go on to battle other monsters such as: Bogal, Mukadender, Zetton, Nova, and Angross. During the battles against Bogal, Miclas was upgraded into "Eleka-Miclas." By combining the data of Eleking, Eledortoise, and Nergona, Eleka-Miclas was given both the ability to generate Electricity through touch and projection through his horns as well as the ability to turn invisible at well. The name however was not used as much, merely as an upgrade until Windam was finished. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey This Monster reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Miclas takes center stage as the "hero," replacing Rei's Eleking as the 3rd monster in his arsenal (after Eleking was killed by Grande's Tyrant in battle.) Miclas was given to Rei by Ultra Seven after Rei and his monsters freed Ultra Seven from Armored Darkness's control. At first, Miclas got off to a rocky start fighting against a Kelbeam that belonged to an Alien Guts that had fought Rei before. But after some motivational words were given to him by Rei, He managed to defeat Kelbeam with ease. Afterwards, Miclas was used again to assist the ZAP SPACY crew against an Armada of King Joe Blacks and to briefly assist Gomora against a possessed Armored Mephilas. After the destruction of Planet Hammer and Alien Raybrad, Miclas bid farewell to Rei as Ultra Seven returned to retrieve him before flying away. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. When the monsters, Dorako, Bemstar, and Saramandora were unleashed by Alien Shaplay to ambush the remaining Ultra Brothers. They were met by surprise by Dan's Capsule Monsters; Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Miclas fought Bemstar. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Miclas hurled Bemstar into a wall of ice and finished him off by kicking him through it, literally beating Bemstar to death. Trivia * His name is also spelled as 'Mikulas' Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Allies Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters